1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment with a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic equipment of which operation of a touchscreen display device can be simple to prevent errors reliably in manual operation.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
There is portable terminal equipment or user interface unit or portable electronic equipment or mobile telephone, in which a touchscreen display device is incorporated. Operability of the touchscreen display device is high, because touch on a screen surface with a finger can operate the portable terminal equipment easily in a manual manner. Also, a known type of the portable terminal equipment has a touch sensor or touch pad disposed in a side surface for higher operability, as disclosed in JP-A 2012-128668. Predetermined program events are allocated to predetermined touch positions on the side surface. The touch positions are touched manually to input the program events associated with the touch positions. For example, information is displayed on a display screen according to a program event. Also, a command application is run according to the program event. See U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/0300697.
Usually, the portable terminal equipment of the portable form is carried with a user in a state contained in a bag, pocket or the like, and is taken out for manual use. However, there is a possibility for the user to use the portable terminal equipment even in a limited space, for example, inside a railroad train of a crowded state. Correct use of the portable terminal equipment is highly difficult without taking out of the bag, pocket or the like. The touch sensor of the above description does not have a projecting shape in the manner of a button, switch and the like. The touch positions for inputting the program events cannot be recognized readily, for example, in the course of sending and receiving electronic mails, reception of a telephone call, increasing and decreasing operation for an audio volume.